


If You Could Only See

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Series: Let The Music Move You [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Country Boys, Devotion, If You Could Only See by Cyndi Thomson, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: Jim doesn't feel he's enough, but Bones sees the man he really is. If only Jim could see what Bones sees. "Wish I could make you believe in all that you are. You don't have to be everything to everyone, everybody's number one, 'cause baby you're everything to me"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loyalbloggerwhoshoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/gifts).



> Written as a small gift for my friend, who shares my love for country music, country boys, and mckirk. I hope this humble little ficlet lifts your spirits a bit, darlin' xoxo

_ You come home uncompleted _

_ Down and defeated _

_ Feeling all alone _

_ You think your dreams are passing by you _

_ And deep down inside you _

_ You're running out of hope _

Bones sees it, sees how utterly broken Jim is at the end the day. Being the captain of the Enterprise is no easy task, not by a long shot. But Bones sees how exhausting it can truly be, how much it takes out of Jim. Somewhere around one thousand souls on board depend on his choices and actions every damn day. To say that it is a draining job is an enormous understatement.

_ If you could only see what I see _

_ You'd see the man that you wished you could be _

_ If you could only see what I see _

But despite the tremendous stress placed on Jim’s shoulders and the weight of it pulling him down, making him feel that he’s not the man for the job, making him feel inadequate, Bones sees the dedication he has to his crew. He sees the selflessness, the compassion. He sees how much everyone on the ship and every life he’s touched is grateful for him. He wishes Jim could see it too. 

_ You're my strength _

_ The light that guides me _

_ The angel beside me _

_ The path that I walk _

_ When I wake up _

_ You're why I want to _

_ The one I hold on to _

_ When I start to fall _

Bones has had his own hard days. Days when it feels like he’s doing every goddamn thing wrong, days when he can’t do enough or  _ be _ enough. But Jimmy is always there for him, on those harder days and every day in between. Bones always thought he was a strong man, with strong convictions and the southern sass he needed to get by in any situation, but he’s come to realize that the strength he needs to keep going comes from Jim. Some days he doesn’t even want to get out of bed, especially if he has been kept up from the nightmares of those he couldn’t save. But Jim is always there, giving him a reason to get up, to keep going-- even if Jim himself has woken in the night from his own bad dreams. Having Jim beside him, no matter the situation, is reason enough to keep fighting.  

_ Wish I could make you believe _

_ In all that you are you don't have to be _

_ Everything to everyone _

_ Everybody's number one _

_ Cause baby you're everything to me _

Yes, Bones can see it. He can see everything Jim wishes he could be. He can see how Jim wants to be the man his father was, how he wants to be able to live up to the things he did, the sacrifices he made. But Jim somehow fails to realize that he already  _ is  _ that man. Jim wishes for what he already is, because he cannot seem to see past his own self-doubts. Bones tries every day to show Jim, to make him see what Bones already knows to be true: He is that man and more. He is Captain, confidant, comrade, leader, friend. He works so hard to be all of it and doesn’t see that he already is. He is everything Bones has ever needed, everything he has ever wanted. And he vows to work, every damn day if he as to, to make Jim see how much he means to him.


End file.
